death_markfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisuke Yamashita
Daisuke Yamashita is a minor character in the Death Mark, a novice security guard assigned to watch over H Elementary. Biography Artbook Profile=''"He's stayed pretty much the same since the beginning, but we'd like to ask you to remember how horribly he died, or rather, was murdered, despite doing nothing wrong. He's the true victim in all of this."'' Daisuke plays a brief role in the game, being first met in Chapter 1 at H Elementary's gate where he quickly stops the protagonist and their partner and attempts to persuade them to leave as a part of his assignment. He asks them if they've come to the school on a dare due to the rumors of it being haunted, and walks back inside after gently asking them to leave, saying he doesn't want trouble on his first shift. He is later heard screaming from across the school after the protagonist confronts Hanahiko for the first time, and he is found bursting out of one of the classrooms with thorned plants consuming half of his face, with Hanahiko standing idly far behind him. He runs away in a frenzy and is later found dead, wrapped around in vines on the ceiling along with a dazed and half-naked Moe. Only his head is seen. Later, in Chapter 4, his dismembered body is found under one of the desks, and it is implied Miss Zoo used his body for experiments after his death. It is not known if she had already taken his body in Chapter 1, or if it happened between the chapters. Personality Though the company that Yamashita works for is mentioned to be corrupted by yakuza thugs, he appears to be a friendly, albeit naive man, given how he easily shares information to the Kazuo Yashiki|protagonist before heading inside the school without waiting for them to leave first. His claims of "not wanting any trouble" may be an indication that he did not take his position as a guard very seriously, wanting to avoid forcibly removing trespassers. After the investigation of H Elementary is concluded, it is also noted by Satoru Mashita that he lived alone, and that a missing person report wouldn't be filed anytime soon, which would suggest that he also had little to no contact with relatives. Gallery guard 2.jpg|Daisuke's default sprite with H Elementary in the background guard.jpg|Daisuke's distressed sprite Death Mark - Plantified Guard.jpg|Plantified Guard Death Mark - Moe Seized by Roses.jpg|Moe Seized by Roses (Daisuke's body in the vines) corpse covered.png|Daisuke's hands and feet sticking out from under the sheet corpse seen.png|Daisuke's dismembered body, head missing Quotes Text Dialogue *''"Hey! You there! Not another step!"'' *''"This property belongs to the city. No one's allowed inside. Didn't you know?"'' *''"...Or are you up to something?"'' *''"You aren't one of them, are you?"'' **If selected "No, we're not": "Of course! Sorry to bother you!" **If selected "Yes, that's it exactly.": "You kidding? Give me a break..." **If selected "It's haunted?": "Well... that's what the rumors are saying anyway. It's a giant pain." *''"I don't want any trouble on my first shift here. Please leave."'' *''"...Thorns...are eating my face..."'' Voice Lines *A couple of screams are used for the guard, one being the scream used for some of the Game Over deaths, an echoed variant and a unique voiced scream for when he runs away while being consumed by Hanahiko's plants. *Over the "...Thorns...are eating my face..." text line, you can hear him cry out in panic while attempting to speak, most of it coming out unintelligible. Trivia * During the interlude between Chapters 1 and 2, the protagonist mentions Yamashita's death and asks Satoru Mashita if his disappearance had not been reported by the company he worked for, only to be told that it is run by the yakuza, who don't want involvement from the police, and that they believe he simply abandoned the job. * His voice actor, Yoshiaki Kawabata, also provides the voice for Satoru Mashita and Banshee Itou, as well as Akira Kijima of NG. *It is unknown whether or not Daisuke had The Mark, or how long he could have had it. Although he was killed by Hanahiko, he had no visible mark, and the official artbook does not make a note of this. Category:Characters Category:Death Mark Characters Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Death Mark